


Princess

by blackpinkaus



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, OS, One Shot, Princess - Freeform, Smut, bottom!jennie, jensoo, princessau, top!jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpinkaus/pseuds/blackpinkaus
Summary: Jennie and Jisoo hate each other.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This OS is part of my social media au ‘Princess’ on twitter, so if you haven’t read it yet but want context well, my twitter is @/biackpinkaus  
> Also I’m not used to writing smut so... yeah  
> hope you still enjoy :)
> 
> (maybe a part two is coming?)

Jisoo needed to make sure Jennie would never forget her again.

And she knew just what to do to make it happen.

A smirk made its way to Jisoo’s lips as she watched the younger squirming before her when they parted again. She knew she still affected in the best of ways, and she loved it.

Loved the control.

Before Jennie could complain about being far from her for too long, the raven haired girl dragged her across the room to the couch, pushing her down gently then climbing on top of her to kiss her again, never getting enough of the feeling.

She started kissing down her neck, then dragged her lips across her earlobe, “want me to do something, princess?” she whispered before sucking back down on her pulse point.

“Yeah,” Jennie whimpered,

“Tell me what,” She said, her voice firm, while her hand went lower to play a little more with the brunette. “Describe me exactly what you want me to do,”

There was no hint of gentleness in Jisoo’s voice, but it only seemed to turn on the younger even more.

“I- oh _god_ ,” a low sigh left her mouth as the older’s hand made contact with her still clothed center. “ _Jisoo_ ,”

“Say it, Jennie,” Jisoo insisted, her lips only a few hinches above Jennie’s. “I wanna hear how desperate you are,”

The brunette stayed silent, to focused on trying not to moan out loud, knowing they had to be careful not to get caught.

“I wanna hear you beg,” Jisoo continued, her fingers curling against the brunette’s clit,

“Fuck- Jisoo just,” Jennie shook her head, her eyes closed, “Just do it, I need it so bad,”

“I know, Jen,” She smirked, kissing the marks she already left on her neck softly, “I know you need it,” She paused, “I want to hear you beg for me to touch you.” She stated calmly.

She had to win. Had to have the power.

“Oh fuck you,” Jennie rolled her eyes, trying not to let out how needy she was in the moment, “just fuck m- ohh,”

Jisoo smiled, an evil glint in her eyes, as she pinched the girl’s nipple through her shirt.

“You’re not wearing any bra,” She noted, and the younger only nodded, “not surprising from you,” She chuckled lowly, slowly rubbing circles on the girl’s underwear without applying too much pressure.

She wanted to wreck her, and she wanted to hear her beg for it.

“Jisoo damn- can you, just-“ she said through gritted teeth, trying to get the older to put more pressure on her, only to be pinned back down, “Please, just fuck me, I need you now just- ple-“

Before the girl could say a word more, Jisoo slipped her fingers underneath her skirt then her panties, finally doing what the brunette was craving for,

“Wasn’t so hard was it?” Jisoo said, a smug smile on her lips, before kissing back down on her neck then her collarbone, just above the hem of her shirt. Her fingers slowly rubbed circle on her clit, making her squirm under her, making Jisoo feel more powerful by the second.

She preferred Jennie that way, her bitchy aura entirely gone, complying to whatever Jisoo wanted.

She started kissing lower, just above the hem of her skirt before slowly sliding it off, quickly followed by the girl’s underwear,

“Fuck, Hurry up,” Jennie begged, but Jisoo only shook her head,

“I want you to keep your mouth shut,” She ordered calmly, and Jennie only scoffed

“What?”

“You heard me,” The raven haired girl continued before kissing lightly her slit, “I don’t want to hear a sound from you, or I stop, we clear?” Her voice was a bit colder now, making Jennie shiver in need,

“O-Okay, Yeah, Okay-“

“Good” Jisoo smiled and dove in, giving her slit a long lick before focusing back on her clit, knowing how to make the younger go crazy. She could feel Jennie struggling to stay silent, instead letting out how pleasured she was by tugging on Jisoo’s hair lightly.

Not wanting to take too much time, Jisoo quickly brought her finger to the girl’s opening, applying light pressure on it before going inside gently.

She did hate Jennie, but she did not want to hurt her.

Well, not like that, at least.

“Does it feel good?” She asked, sliding her finger out then back in slightly rougher, and the brunette nodded hastily, still staying silent.

Oh, how obedient she was when Jisoo took the lead. She loved every second of it.

“Good girl,” Jisoo purred, going back to her clit to suck on it, going harder with her tongue as well as with her finger, only focusing on the brunette’s pleasure points.

She was squirming under her, her hips bucking up to match the rhythm of Jisoo’s thrusting. But to her surprise, Jennie still did not let out any sound, making the older go rougher, wanting to break her completely, wishing so desperately for her to disobey so she could punish her further.

Make her hers, even for a few minutes.

She went faster and faster, putting more pressure on what she assumed was the younger’s G spot.

She felt her struggle to breath, and Jennie went completely still under her for a second before breaking and shaking, her orgasm hitting her hard.

“ _ohh-_ “

“That’s it princess,” Jisoo smirked, before lapping at the brunette’ juices that started flowing out of her,

“Jisoo-“

The raven haired girl only hummed, making the younger’s body buzz in pleasure,

“Too- much,” She managed to let out, and the older immediate stopped, rubbing Jennie’ stomach gently to ease her down as she rode out her orgasm.

“Oh- god,” The brunette said lowly when she regained her breath, “that was-“

“I know,” Jisoo smiled, avoiding Jennie’s gaze,

“Jisoo,” Jennie called out, and the raven haired girl looked up, greeted by the younger’s dark eyes.

Too dark, it felt almost dangerous.

Well, it probably was.

She didn’t even have the time to reply before being flipped over, now pinned down on the couch, Jennie sitting on her waist, her hands locked around her wrists. “My turn,” Jennie whispered, her voice low, “mommy,”

Jisoo almost chocked on her saliva at the nickname. Jennie never failed to surprise her, “Jen- I-“

“Shhhh,” Jennie smiled dangerously, before slipping her hand under Jisoo’s jeans.

..But before she could do anything, her phone rang loudly, giving Jisoo just enough time to get out of Jennie’s hold on her.

Both literally and figuratively.

The brunette only groaned, but ignored the loud noise, trying to get back at what they were doing, but Jisoo didn’t let her.

She couldn’t.

The brunette whined, and Jisoo only cleared her throat, “We should stop,” She just said before glancing down at Jennie’s phone, “Your boss’s calling,”

“Fuck him,” Jennie huffed, “why does this keep happening,”

“Seems like a sign to me, Jen.” Jisoo said, getting up and dusting off her jeans,

“But-“

“Don’t worry, I’m counting on you to return the favor next time,” the raven haired girl smirked, she had Jennie right where she wanted her. “Right?”

“Y-yeah,” Jennie gulped,

“Good,” Jisoo smiled sweetly, “By the way, I like the submissive you better, she’s less of a bitch,”

Jisoo was having too much fun.

She simply couldn’t let the younger have power over her, she needed to be in control, always. Screw how much she wanted to be touched by her now.

Jennie only rolled her eyes, “Fuck y-“

“Bye, princess,” Jisoo cut her off before going out of the dressing room, leaving Jennie alone in her messy state.

Maybe there was a way she could win at that game.

She’d break her, just like Jennie broke her years ago.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

When the filming is finally over for the day, Jennie only has one thing in mind.

To get back at Jisoo for the way she treated her earlier.

See, Jennie is not an angel, far from that, and she is fully aware of it. Truth be told, she even quite enjoys being seen as a mean girl, it makes her feel powerful, important. But one thing she can’t stand is people treating her the same way she treats them, no matter how much she deserves it. The way Jisoo had went all out on her before, even if it is part of the script, isn’t something she can just forget. She has to at least insult her back, make her day a little worse for treating Jennie so badly.

Maybe she also wants to see her one last time before leaving for the evening, but that she would never admit.

So, with as much fury as her petite figure is capable of holding, she slams the door of Jisoo's dressing room open and gives her her coldest gaze. The raven haired girl is sitting on her chair, taking off her makeup calmly. She was far from being this peaceful with Jennie an hour ago.

"You bitch" The brunette says through gritted teeth, her voice low, but the actress doesn’t even bother to look at her, fueling Jennie's anger even more, "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about, Jennie?" Jisoo finally says, her voice gentle, as she looks into Jennie's eyes through the mirror on the wall. Oh, how she wishes she could just punch her perfect face.

The brunette closes the door behind her, leaning against it, before speaking up again,

"You know what- you humiliated me, you fucking-"

"-that was part of the script, though." Jisoo cuts her off, a small smirk on her face, before turning towards Jennie.

"But- I know the script and you didn't follow it-" Jennie says, frowning, "The 'brat' and 'slut' part was not written on it and in will not let you call me that"

_Not in that context._ Jennie almost adds, but figures it’s a good idea to keep it to herself. For now, at least.

Jisoo scoffs, “Please,” The older gets up, her smirk growing wider, “I know you love it Jen,”

... _Touché_.

Jennie’s cheeks becomes bright red, she hates that Jisoo knows her so well. She let her have too much power before, and she strongly regrets it now.

...despite how hot it is still making her feel.

“This has nothing to do with- we were in front of people!” The brunette says, trying to defend herself. She can’t stand this kind of humiliation.

“And for those people I was just acting, and so were you.” Jisoo states calmly, slowly stepping closer to Jennie until the latter is trapped between the door and her body. “So what’s the issue?”

“I- I...” The brunette looks down, feeling her cheeks become warmer and warmer, “Just please don’t do it again, Jisoo.” She says, managing to keep her tone stern, putting all of her weight against the door to avoid being close to Jisoo as much as possible.

She feels herself going crazy.

“Okay, I won’t,” The older agrees, and Jennie nods.

This... has been easier than she expected it to be.

However, when she thinks it’s over, Jisoo does not move one bit, if anything she only gets impossibly closer to Jennie, brushing a strand of hair off her face.

“But...” She trails, and as ashamed as Jennie is to admit it, she only wants her to kiss her. “When we’re behind closed doors, far from anyone, do you want me to stop, Jen?” She adds, her voice low, and a shiver goes up Jennie’s spine.

She still craves her touch.

The younger shakes her head, not trusting her voice. Jisoo makes her feel so many things at the same time, it‘s overwhelming. She makes her feel all hot inside, makes her forget about anything that isn’t her.

“You’re a naughty girl, baby,” Jisoo chuckles, and Jennie regains just a bit of power to look up at her.

“And what are you gonna do about it?” She asks, loving the danger of it all.

The brunette hears the other’s breath hitch and smile at it. She knows she’s on. It only takes two seconds for Jisoo to react, and instead of answering, she only presses her thigh in between Jennie’s legs, making her gasp. The raven hair girl does not wait a second more before kissing her hard, just how the brunette craves to be kissed.

Oh, how much she loves her kisses.

Just hard enough to make her forget how much she hates her, just enough to make her believe that none of it had happened.

"I want you on your knees for me, princess," Jisoo says when they finally part, flipping them over so Jisoo is leaning against the door. The brunette can only obey, dropping on the floor before the raven haired beauty.

Jennie looks up, her gaze meeting Jisoo's, making her shiver in need.

"Look at you, so needy for me," Jisoo coos, brushing a strand of hair off the submissive's face. “Not so confident now, are you?”

Jennie shakes her head, if she wasn’t so turned on she would have got back at her.

But now, she just loves her word, and loves feeling powerless in front of her.

"Now make yourself useful, baby. Then I'll think about rewarding you." Jisoo says, and Jennie does not wait a second before getting to work, unzipping the older's jeans and slipping them down quickly with her underwear, eager to finally be able to taste her.

She takes her sweet time, though. Admiring how beautiful she is, how good she smells, as her hands softly strokes her hips.

But she knows Jisoo doesn’t want to be teased, and she wants to show her how good she can be.

Make her regret ever leaving her.

She dives in, and the second her tongue makes contact with the older’s clit, she feels her hands grab at her hair as a low moan leaves Jisoo’s mouth. She smiles against her, taking this as a sign she’s doing good so far, before starting to put more pressure on her, drawing lazy circles around her clit, trying to build her up slowly.

“ _Fuck_ \- keep going, you’re doing good,” Jisoo breathes out, and Jennie moans her answer, making the older gasps.

Her grips on the younger’s hair becomes stronger, more demanding, as she tries to make her go faster. Jennie can only comply, and she puts one hand on Jisoo’s lower back and the other right below her ass, pulling her closer to her.

She wants Jisoo to completely loses herself for her, thanks to her. The way she is trying to keep her moans in, only letting out shaky breaths, makes Jennie feels even hotter and she knows she’s already soaking wet.

It doesn’t take long before Jisoo starts to really lose control, almost grinding against the brunette’s mouth, and the latter only works harder, determined to give her the best orgasm she ever had.

“Jen- baby, I’m- _oh_ ,”

Jennie decides to change suddenly, burying her tongue in her and bringing her fingers to her clit instead, flicking it hard and fast. It’s all it takes for Jisoo to let out a loud scream and finally release on the younger’s mouth.

Jennie doesn’t stop, doesn’t want to just yet. She keeps on thrusting her tongue, more gently this time, slowly bringing Jisoo down from her high.

When it becomes too much, the raven haired girl softly pulls on Jennie’s strands, making her stand up, before kissing her lazily on the lips. Jennie feels euphoric, she loses herself in the kiss, allowing Jisoo to take control over her once again. The way the older moves her lips against her makes her feel high, and she can’t help the small moan that leaves her mouth.

She misses her touches, so, so much. She forgot how good her kisses made her feel, and she only wants that moment to last forever, completely contented with just kissing her.

However, Jisoo puts an end to it too quickly for Jennie’s liking, and she can’t help but whine before reaching for her lips again.

“Jen, stop,” Jisoo breathes out, ant the brunette obeys, instinctively pouting.

She takes a step back, admiring how gorgeous Jisoo looks with her hair messy and her clothes disheveled. Her face looks so much calmer now, and Jennie smiles thinking she did that.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jisoo shakes her head, before putting her clothes back on.

“Or what?” Jennie tries, her voice seductive.

“Just don’t.” Jisoo’s tone takes her aback this time. She sounds so serious.

“But...”

“I gotta go,” The older says before clearing her throat and stepping away from Jennie.

It takes a second for Jennie to realize what’s happening. She’s not leaving, is she? “What about me?” She scoffs,

“What about you?” Jisoo echoes as she puts her coat on, avoiding looking at the younger.

“You...” Jennie shakes her head, “You said you’d reward me”

“I just said I’d think about it.”

“That’s unfair!”

Jennie can’t believe it. How dare she use her like this!

“Just ask your fiancé to please you,” The older says before reaching for the door, shoving Jennie lightly when she walks past her.

“But-“

Jisoo doesn’t let her enough time to argue back as she leaves the room, slamming the door violently as if she was trying to shut the brunette up, and the latter can only look at the closed door in disbelief.

She had never felt so ashamed in her life.


End file.
